The curse of Echidna
by Featherflower
Summary: Katlin starts to get weird dreams about Greek myths she can never get straight. soon she at camp half-blood, preparing to leave on a quest with 4 other people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! Hey! I didn't say peeps! This is a new fanfic, duh. And just so you know, their names are pronounced Cat-Lynn, Cah-lah, Si-li-ree-nah, Ray-ah-lah and Ki-ah-ri-ah and thats in order of oldest to youngest. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Chapter 1  
Katlin, awoke to the sound of her stepmother's voice calling, "Katlin! It's your day to fetch the water!" Katlin got out of bed and stretched. "And hurry! I need to boil some herbs. Kiaria is sick." Katlin jumped out of bed, grumbling about not having running water. Her family, which consisted of her, her 4 sisters named Cala, Silirena,, Realla and Kiaria, her stepmother and her father. It was her father's 3rd wife. Katlin's mother had died giving birth to her, and Cala, Silirena, Realla and Kiaria's mother had died two years earlier. They all in a tiny wood and clay house in the middle of an open field full of there animal pens. The raised cows and sheep, and every year, her and her sister Cala, who was the second oldest, got to raise either three pigs or three chickens. Katlin, or Kat as most called her, always raised chickens. Her parents were incredibly old fashioned. They had NO electricity, a wood stove for heat, and no insulation. How they hadn't already become Popsicles during the winter, Kat had no idea. During the winter, the water fetching job got a whole lot harder. You had to go get a block of ice, and boil it until it was water. Anyways, it was spring time, and Kat had to get some water. Ever since her first stepmother had died, her family had been terrified of sickness. Plus, Kat loved her littlest sister Kiaria. "I'm just getting dressed!" She called, putting on her favorite leather pants, wool t-shirt, wool socks, and woolen sweater. Her family only wore clothes they could make themselves, so they only wore cow leather and sheep's wool clothing. "And hurry. You have to get ready for school." She called. All of her siblings were home-schooled, but her mom had apparently said that she had to go to school.  
Once she had got the water to my stepmother, she packed myself a lunch of cold meat, bread that we made ourselves, an apple from the tree outside, some milk (in a homemade drink container) and some yogurt (again in a homemade container). She grabbed her backpack, which was made of leather, and put her homework and her lunch in it. Thankfully, her dad had found a school that supplied the pencils, pens, paper, scissors, glue and everything else. "Mom! The bus will be here soon! I've got to go!" "Okay!"  
She had no idea how Cala, Silirena and Realla slept through this all.  
When She got to school, she ran into my class. "You're late." Her teacher told her. "Sorry. I almost missed my bus. My sister was sick and my mom needed extra water."  
That was a lie. In truth, I has been talking to my only friend, Kent. He walked with a limp, and always wore pants, even at +20, which has happened before.  
The rest of the school though I was a looser, and the only time they spoke to me was to torture me  
I went to English class, and we were handed back our spelling tests. "Most of you did excellent for being in grade eight. Some of these words are meant for grade ten student. Some of you, on the other hand, disappointed me." My teacher, Mr. Hank, was looking straight at me. I looked at my sheet. 23/75. In big red letters, Mr. Hank had wrote, FAILED. Mom and Dad were NOT. GOING. TO. BE. HAPPY.  
I drifted through the rest of the day. To my surprise, my science teacher actually liked my experiment. To be honest, I just messed around and figured out a fancy thing to call it.  
In social studies, we were studying Ancient Rome, and I had done terribly. I kept reversing Heracles and Hercules, Kronos and Saturn, Zeus and Jupiter. I couldn't even remember the ones that didn't sound close. And keeping all the myths straight, not a chance. How was I supposed to remember if Perseus or Odysseus had killed Polyphemus? All I knew was they had pretended to be Nobody. And who everyone's parents were? No way. I had no idea if Perseus was Zeus's kid or Poseidon's. (See what I did there? LOL) And then, I had to relearn it ALL in the Roman form. My social studies teacher, Mrs. Chad, said next we'd do Ancient Egypt. I wasn't looking forward to it.  
When school was done, I went home to show my parents my tests. Uh oh, here comes doomsday.  
**I know, I know. Pretty boring. But hey, it's the first chapter! It'll get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi! This is chapter 2! duh. Predictions permitted, same with reveiws.)**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Chapter 2  
Katlin got off the bus, scared of what her parents would say about her tests. Her father would be fine, he generally didn't do tests and didn't care a lick for them. Her stepmother, however, thought they were the most important part of school. Last time her grades were that bad, she had beaten her. However, she had come up with a story about her falling into the cow pen. Which, pretty much convinced her family. Katlin walked into the house. "Dad! I got my English, science and social studies tests back! " she called. "How did you do?" He called, sounding unconcerned. "23 out of 75 in English, 95% in science, and 13 out 50 in social studies." She responded. "Study with me next time. We'll find a way to help you." Her father told her.  
"Okay"  
"What was that?" Her stepmother called. "Katlin got her tests back." Her dad told her. Suddenly, Kat's stepmother was there. "Katlin, you did so well in science! I'm proud of you!" Yeah, right. She thought. "Why don't you come outside for a reward?" Her voice was sugary sweet. "You know what? I don't think I should be rewarded. I'm going to my room to study my social studies and English work." She told her stepmother, who eyes took a murderous glint. "Fine. She said coldly. Kat ran eagerly to her room, grateful for the excuse.  
Of course, it wouldn't last long. "Katlin! Come here and help me milk the cows!" Her stepmother called frostily. "Coming mother." Kat was terrified.  
When Kat got outside, her stepmother was waiting for her. "Well Katlin, you made that so much more complicated then it had to be. For that, you will suffer." When Kat's stepmother finished, her voice wasn't quite the same. It was raspy and sounded like what little kids imagine that snakes would sound like if they could talk. "Sorry?" Kat managed to squeak out the apology. "Oh, Kat, so young, so innocent. You still think this is about your tests. No. We are not fools. Your father thought that failure Kent would know when you had to go. In truth, he had no idea. Sure, he's followed you around in every school you've ever been to. I believe that he's been Kevin, Carl, Sebastien, Dan, Edward, Jacob (LOL I 3 Twilight!), James, Harry, and Al. If you want someone to blame for your misfortune, look at your mother."  
"My mother died giving birth to me. How could she be to blame?"  
"Never mind the questions girlie. It's time for your reward." As she spoke, she changed. Not her clothes, but her shape. She grew fatter and squatter, her arms were scaly and she had a snakes tongue. "Who are you, and what have you done to my stepmother?" "Your stepmother?" She mused. "Why, can't you guess? Oh wait. You failed social studies. You wouldn't know. I _am_ your second stepmother, and I poisoned the first one. I diluted the poison enough to seem like sickness. I knew you wouldn't take her to the doctor. Just as I have poisoned your precious sister."  
"I'll call dad!"  
"It's called Mist girlie! Your father won't see a thing!" For the first time, I realized that she had snake eyes. It just made her more terrifying.  
"Why do you want to kill my sister?" I demanded, trying to sound brave. "Your sister, any of them would have done. To be honest, I need your father to think its not safe here, so he sends you to the camp. My plan has many layers, girlie."  
"The camp? Like, a summer camp?"  
"Enough chitchat. It's time for your reward."  
When she sprang, Kat blacked out.  
"She ran away screaming that I was a demon. She didn't notice that she was running straight into a rock fall." Kat's stepmother was talking to her dad. "Dad! She's some kind of monster!"  
"See? The poor child is insane. She should be brought to the hospital, then the psychiatrist." Kat's stepmother told her dad. "No. I should have seen this earlier. I might not see through the Mist, but I know what you are." With that, he picked up a particular book, and, to Kat's amazement, it turned into a glowing bronze sword. He slashed through her stepmother, and she disintegrated into yellow dust. "Kat, get outside. I need to get the car." Kat then realized that her sisters, other then Kiaria, had been sent outside to milk the cows. "We have a car?!" Kat asked, shocked. "Sadly, yes." Her father grabbed some keys for behind to book shelf. "I have to take you to where your mother wants you."  
"Wants? That's present tense, I think. Isn't mom dead?"  
"No. You just couldn't meet her yet. Your mother is Athena."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hahahahahaha! I'm so awesome at this! Lets hear predictions! Just so you know, I'm switching to first person point of view! Enjoy!)**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**  
"What! Wait. Who's Athena again?" I asked. "You need to get better at this Katlin-" "Call me Kat." I interrupted. "Fine. Kat. Athena is the goddess of wisdom, useful crafts and battle strategy." He told me impatiently. "If my mother is the goddess of wisdom, shouldn't I be smart?" I asked, confused. "You are smart! Just in your own way!" He said. I didn't believe him, and I think he knew it.  
We lived in LA, and when we checked into a hotel, I got up the nerve to ask him where we were going. "Long Island, New York." I was eating something called 'spaghetti', recommended by father, and I almost choked on the long, stringy pasta. "Why New York?" I asked him. "Because the camp is there. Thank gosh you can be home schooled from now on." He said. "Why? Didn't mom want me in school?" I asked. This conversation was getting more and more confusing by the second. "No. I needed you where a satyr could find you. I never suspected Chiadne!" "A satyr. Half, uh, horse half human?" I asked. "No. Half goat half human." He said. "Right! Okay! What's next? Everyone jumps out and yells "SURPRISE! We got you?" I asked. "Sadly, no." My dad said. "Now, lets go to bed." "Can't we go to the pool first? It's my first time at a hotel." "NO! Definitely not." He said, sounded more then a little upset. "Okay. Don't freak out!" "Sorry Kat. Just, you with water might still not be a good idea." "Right. Old grudge between Neptune and Athena." "No, Poseidon. You're Greek." "Oh. Maybe we should go to bed. We have to drive pretty far tomorrow, don't we?" "Sadly, yes. Finish your dinner. I know it's early, but you'll thank me tomorrow."  
We went to our room, and I was shocked at how fancy it was. There was a soft rug, running water, electricity and two of the biggest, softest beds I had ever seen. To me, it looked like heaven. I crawled into bed. "Tomorrow, we'll buy you some clothes." My dad promised. I fell asleep quickly, but my dreams were worse than the waking world.  
"I told you he would take her!" My stepmother talking to a dark figure I couldn't see. "Of course Echidna. You're plans always work." The voice said. "Flattery won't get you anywhere. Just do your part, and pray it works the way we want it to." Echidna told the voice. "It will" the voice paused. "We're being watched." I awoke., shaking with fear.  
(How was that for awesome?! I told you I rock. Ps: inside info. I don't know who the dark figure is. I'm making this up as I go along. Prevents writers block.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
**Hi! Not much of an authors note, but I want some reviews! Even if you know me and see me on a regular basis, (hint, nudge, you know who you are.) REVIEW!**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!  
My father was up in an instant. "Katlin! What's wrong?"  
"Echidna!"  
"What! She's coming?" Dad sounded really concerned. "No! Just a dream! But, we should go." I told him. "Fine. I'll grab something from the continental breakfast and check out. We'll get to New York, then we'll get you some clothes." He told me. I looked down. I was still dressed in what in the same thing I had put on yesterday. They were now all tattered and gross. "Darn. I liked those." I said, a little upset. "That's okay. We'll find you some clothes in New York. I already told you that." He said, grabbing a couple, what was the word, muffins. Then he walked up to the desk. "I'd like to check out of room 210." He told him. "Yes sir. My I have your room key?" The man behind the counter had a faint accent. "Here you go." Dad handed him 2 little plastic cards. One was the room key, and one I had never seen in my life. The man swiped one card in a little machine, then handed it back. He kept the other. "Thank you and have a nice day." (I know using a credit card isn't that easy, but whatever.) We left the hotel. A mob of people were standing near our car. "Why are they there?" I asked my dad. "Because my car is in perfect condition, and its a very old Trans am." "Trans am?" I asked, a confused. How did Dad know all of this? I had thought he grew up old-fashioned too! "Some day, I'll show you a to show called Knight Rider. It's a show from the 80's. You might like it." He said. "But that doesn't answer my question!" I said. "The car in that show is a Transam."  
"Oh."  
"Now, lets get to our car." He said, walking up to the mob. "HELLO! This is NOT a car show, and I need to go." He said. Slowly, the mob backed away. Dad hopped in the car, and I followed. He drove out of the parking lot muttering about crazy people.  
"Here we are. New York. We had been driving forEVER! The muffin dad had grabbed seem like a memory. We had taken several gas stops, but never stayed long enough to get food. "The first place we'll go is the food court in the mall." Dad said. "We get something to eat, grab you a couple shirts and some jeans, and go to the camp."  
"What's the camp called?" I asked while scratching my stomach, which had been very itchy lately. "Camp Half-Blood. It's run by Chiron." He said. "And who is Chiron?" I asked. "The trainer of Greek heroes." Dad said. "Right! Like Hercules!" "Heracles. Again, your Greek." He said. "Stupid social studies." I muttered. "Say what you will, you needed to know!" He said. "Ahh. Here's the mall."  
We got some sort of sandwich from a place called Subway, and the we went shopping. Basically, dad told me my size, and said to pick 2 long sleeve shirts, 4 t-shirts, and 5 pairs of pants. When I had some, go try them on in the change rooms. I had soon picked some shirts, so I went to try them on. When I saw why my stomach was so itchy, I almost fainted. My whole chest was red and scaly, like a rash or, Echidna's skin. What had she said? My plan has many layers. Was this one of them? I told myself it was from wearing the same clothes for to long. After all, I was pretty sure that they hadn't gotten washed in a week. I had just thrown them on because they were the cleanest things I had. I forced myself to try on everything. It all fit, so I walked out of the change room. I then picked some pants and tried those on as well. Then I went and found dad. I didn't tell him about the rash. I didn't want to scare him.  
He payed for the clothes, then we hopped back into the car.  
"Here's the road! See the pine tree? If something attacks us, all you have to do is pass that pine tree." Just then, the dark figure I had seen I my dream jumped out of the bushes. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh! I screamed. "Kat! Calm down. We just have to pass the boundary. Here it is!" We got out of the car and ran for the tree. I ran right past it, but dad, dad seemed to be caught by some sort of invisible barrier. "I need permission to enter the grounds! Repeat after me! I, Katlin Smithson," "I, Katlin Smithson," "give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood." "give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood" I repeated, and dad ran through the barrier, not a moment to soon. "DUCK!" A voice called out. I hit the deck as a volley of about twenty arrows shot through the air. Most of them hit the dark figure, but he just growled at me. "If you think this is over, you're dead wrong. This is a minor setback." Then he left. "We need to get to that yellow house." Dad told me. "Alright." I said, looking for the archers. Once I found them, I yelled. "Thank-you!"  
"No problem. You were already safe, just sometime the more powerful ones can break the boundary." He said. Then I walked towards that house.  
**I changed my mind. I don't think the dark figure HAS a name. So HAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
**Hi!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**  
When we got to the yellow house, a man in a wheelchair greeted us. "Hello there. Could I ask who you are?" "I'm Evan Smithson, and this is my daughter Katlin. She needs a place to stay for the summer, and I figured this would be a safe one. She knows who she is, Chiron."  
"Well, this makes it a little easier. I'll call Annabeth to show her to the Hermes cabin."  
"If you insist, but you don't have to. Her mother is Athena." "Well, then, she should be claimed soon." As he spoke, I noticed an owl glowing above my head. "Like that?" I asked. "Yes. ANNABETH!" Chiron called, and a curly blond haired girl with gray eyes just like mine came. "Yes Chiron?" She asked. "I need you to show Katlin to your cabin. She's a daughter of Athena." Annabeth gave me a once-over. She nodded, and said, "Come on. It's not far from here. You look you could use a break. Let me guess, you either been chased all the way here, or, have been driving all day." She sound sympathetic. "Try both." I told her. "Wow! Somebody REALLY doesn't like you!" She said. I noticed that it sounded like she was talking from experience. "That would be my stepmother."  
"Okay... Who's your stepmother?" Annabeth asked me. "I think she's Echidna." "Oh. Percy's met her. Did she have the Chimera with her?" "No, but I got chased into camp by a dark figure who seems to work for her." I told her, recalling what he had said to me. "We'll continue this discussion later. Here's our cabin. I'll get Malcom to show you around. I have to meet Percy at the canoe lake." She looked a little fidgety, like it was the most important thing in the world to get to the canoe lake. "Okay. Thanks for showing me here!" I called. "No problem." She said, then turned and ran. "I guess you met Annabeth, then?" A boy's voice came from behind me, which almost scared the life out of me. "Y-yeah!" I said, my voice shaky and a little high-pitched. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He looked a lot like Annabeth, with gray eyes and blond hair. "I'm Malcom. Ordinarily, Annabeth isn't so busy that she can't show people around her cabin, but after Luke died, well, we cut her some slack when she wants to go see Percy. Anyways, come in and get introduced." He gestured for me to go in the cabin, which was made of wood, with a simple but very sturdy build. I could tell which joints would bear the weight of each corner. Wait. Why DID I know this? I walked in. (I don't know any other names, so I'm making them up. Any resemblance is a coincidence.) "You guys, this is-uh, I forgot to ask you your name." I fought the urge to laugh. "I'm Katlin, Kat for short." I told them. "Anyways, since I clearly CAN'T introduce anyone to day, I'll let you guys introduce yourselves." Malcom said. I met McKenzie, Tohmas, Carlaigh, Lidia, Avery and Samantha. I knew there was NO way I would ever tell them all apart. "You can have that bed right there." Malcom pointed to an empty bed in the far corner. I went and put my bag of clothes down next to the bed. "You look tired. Take a nap, and when you wake up, one of us will give you a tour." Just as I was drifting of to sleep, someone called, "Kat! Your dad's here!" So I got up and walked to the door. "Hello?" I asked. "Sorry. I know you were probably sleeping, but I had to give you your gift from your mother." He handed me the magic book. "If you open it, it turns into a sword. If you want to actually read the book, then just tap the owl on the hilt." I looked at it. Greek Mythology For Beginers. "It's whatever book you need it to be, and it always opens to the page you need it to be." Dad said. "Thanks. I'll see you after summer break. Now, I need a nap. I'll write you letters!" I told him. Then I went back into my cabin. This time, I managed to sleep. For some reason, I had a dreamless sleep.  
When I awoke, the first thing I did was check to see if the rash had gotten any worse. It had. It had spread all the way up to my neck, and all the way down to my hips. It was a good thing I had growing room in those new shirts, otherwise they might not cover the rash. Thankfully, no one was in the cabin. That would have been embarrassing. I decided to find out where the rest of the cabin was. I walked outside and saw a bunch of blond kids headed in one direction with armor on. I didn't have any armor, so decided to change, since I hadn't in DAYS! Then I decided taking a shower sounded like an even better idea. After I took a shower, I changed clothes, it was 6:50, so I got ready for supper.  
**How was it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**(Hiyo! Howz iz youz? Youz likez my spellingz? Can't say I blame you! Enjoy and send predictions!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWM PJO!**  
"Line up for diner!" Annabeth called. I was, of course, dead last. "Let's go. Kat, come here so I can talk to you." I walked up to Annabeth. "Just so you know, before you eat anything, you go up and burn the best portion for the gods." She told me. "Thanks. I would have looked like an idiot!" I told her. "Nah. Everyone does it. My boyfriend, Percy, had the fork in his mouth by the time he realized something wasn't right." She told me, smiling at the memory. But there was sadness in her gaze. Deeply hidden, but I was used to reading emotions. She was sad about something. "What's wrong? You look sad." I asked. Instantly her gaze turned guarded. "Nothing. Why?" "You look kinda sad." I said. I didn't notice that Malcom was shaking his head frantically. "Fine. I'll tell you. I'm remembering Luke. He was the one who told Percy something was wrong." "What happened to Luke?" I asked her. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she told me the story of Thalia, Luke and her roaming the streets. Then she moved on to Luke betraying them and working for Kronos. Finally, she told how Luke had died to stop Kronos. During that, we got to the dinning pavilion. I chose myself some food and scraped some of in the fire for the gods. Then I dug in. I hadn't eaten since the mall, but that felt like ages ago. Halfway through the meal, Chiron made an announcement. "Campers, I would like to introduce to you Katlin Smithson, daughter of Athena!" Annabeth told me to stand up. I stood very awkwardly, because I had never liked being the center of attention. Then I sat down. After diner, it was Friday, so apparently we had some sort of crazy capture the flag where you have to wear ARMOR! I was terrified! "So, Annabeth..." I started to ask, but she was still crying. A random black haired boy came over. "So, Annabeth prepare- what's wrong?" The last part was a demand. "Nothing." Annabeth choked out. "I accidentally asked a bad question." I said. The boy looked at me. He looked like he wanted to punch me, but since Annabeth seemed to like me, he didn't. "What did you ask her?" The black haired boy growled. I guessed that he was Percy because of the way he was defending her. "Percy, it's fine. She didn't know, and she asked about Luke." Annabeth said. A flurry of emotions flashed on his face, ending in pity. I was positive that I had seen jealousy. "Oh. Fine then. Ps. Annabeth, prepare to get whopped!" He told her, trying to lighten the mood. Thankfully, it worked. "In what alternate universe?" She asked. "The one I found when I was 12." He told her, grinning. His eyes still looked slightly murderous. "Come on. I have to find you a weapon." Annabeth said. "Nope! I've got a weapon! Check this out!" I pulled out my book out and opened it. It turned into a beautiful bronze sword with a purple hilt. I realized it was made of amethyst. Sure enough, there was a silver owl on the hilt. "That is awesome!" Annabeth cried. Percy remained silent. "So, I just need some armor. Then I'm ready to pown!" I cried. Truly, I wasn't so sure.  
"How does that fit?" Annabeth asked. "Like its ten sizes too big!" I told her. "Normally, that would work, but I want to win, so, here. Try this one on." I was supposed to find some armor, but it was harder than it sounded! "Hey! These fit perfectly!" I said. "Perfect! They still work!" She said. "Huh?" I asked. "All of our cabin has a set of armor that magically re-sizes. I can't tell you how many times I've had to get a new pair because some stupid monster shredded it. Now come on!" Annabeth paused to get a New York Yankees cap from a hook on the wall. "My magic item. It turns me invisible!" Annabeth told me. "By the way, you're scouting with me. Just follow my lead. You have to either beat them or surprise them. Then you take then prisoner!" Annabeth said. "Be on the lookout for Percy. He always crosses the stream. "  
Percy's POV  
I realized how much of an Idiot I must have look like after dinner. But try to see this through my eyes! I go over to Annabeth to tease her about Capture The Flag, and some new kid named Kat has made her cry! Then I found out she was crying about Luke. It was confusing to be her boyfriend sometimes. Oh well. At least she had seemed happier when I left to get ready for capture the flag.  
When I got to my cabin, I realized that my armor was all scattered, and I couldn't find it. After 15 minutes, I still had to find my helmet. Capture the flag started in 5 minutes, and I was supposed to be captain! I looked around my room. There was old candy rappers, dirty underwear, a laundry pile that only had two shirts and a horse-tail plume in it... Wait. Horse-tail plume! I found it with a minute to spare.  
"Annabeth expects me to go across to get the flag. So, I'm sending the whole Hephaestus cabin along with the Ares cabin across instead. Apollo and I will take defense, Hermes cabin will go scouting for prisoners, and Pollux, you help out where ever you can." We were playing boys verses girls, technically. It meant we put the male Olympians on one side, and the girl Olympians on the other. Chiron announced the rules. Then the game started.  
About an hour later...  
Katlin's POV  
"Katlin! Percy's distracted! Go get the flag!" Annabeth told me. I wasn't positive. Percy seemed pretty mad at me. I figured the moment I crossed the creek, Percy would notice me. "Fine." I said. The I ran for it. I crossed the creek, got the flag, and ran straight into an Apollo kid. "Sorry!" I called over my shoulder. I heard a wild, angry cry, and the whole creek came and hit me in the face. I lost consciousness.  
Percy's POV  
"Sorry!" That girl, Katlin, called. I turned around and saw her running for the creek. I let out a cry. The whole creek erupted. Part of me said, too much! But the water was already in motion. Chiron's gonna kill me, I thought to myself. When I got the water back in the creek, Katlin was laying, unconscious. I ran over and flicked my hand. The water came out of her lungs. Chiron walked over. "Percy. Get. In. The. Big. House. Now." He told me. "Annabeth, come with me and Katlin to the infirmary." I was in for it, big time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
(Hi! That last chapter was pretty good, huh? Enjoy this one! Ps. Boy does Percy get grilled!)  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!**  
Annabeth's POV  
"Annabeth, do you know what's gotten into Percy lately?" Chiron asked me. I did, but I wanted to be the one to grill him for it. "No Chiron." I said, feeling a little guilty for lying. "Hmm." If he knew I was lying, he didn't mention it. "Pass me some ambrosia." Chiron told me. I handed him some. "Sadly, I must give Percy some credit. He did do all of the work for me. Now, if you're sure you don't know, I have to go speak to Percy." He said. I shook me head helplessly, and Chiron left. "Just when you think you're done, round 2 starts Percy. I know exactly why you're being so mean." I muttered to myself.  
Percy's POV  
It wouldn't have been as bad if Chiron had just came and grilled me to start with. Nope, he took his sweet time. When he finally got here, I was terrified. "Well Percy, care to explain what happened at the creek today?" He asked. "I summoned to much water, and I didn't pay enough attention to stop it in time." I told him, which was sort of the truth. I really hadn't cared. That girl, Kat, bugged me. Her first day here, and she made Annabeth cry. Plus, I wasn't so happy with what she was crying about. "Percy, I've lived 3000 long years, (sorry about numbers, I learn math in French. No comas!) and I know that what happened at the creek was no accident. Tell me what happened, and you'll be punished less. I trusted you to be mature, so I have to do more than just take away s'mores at the campfire." He said. "I told you. It was an accident." I insisted. "Fine. For your actions and dishonesty, you aren't allowed to play the next capture the flag game, you aren't coming to the camp fire for a week, and you aren't getting g dessert for a week. Now go. Get out of my sight." He said. I ran out of the big house.  
Sadly, when I got outside, Annabeth was waiting for me. "Percy. I didn't tell Chiron why you attacked Kat like that because I didn't want him to embarrass you." Somehow, it didn't sound very promising that she didn't want me embarrassed, just that she didn't want Chiron to have that honor. "What?" I spat. I really wasn't in the mood to hang out in front of the big house with an angry girlfriend. That stunt at the river had worn me out more than I would admit. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. "You, Perseus Jackson, need to stop taking your anger at me out on Kat." She said. Oh, gods. How did she know? She was right of course. I was mad at her. At first, I had been mad at Kat. "You need to get over the fact that I am upset over Luke. I am your girlfriend, but Luke was the one I looked up to for years. So, stop it. I agree with Chiron. You need to be more mature. I can tell your exhausted. Go to bed Percy. I'll see you tomorrow. She said. Then she kissed me goodnight and I went to my cabin, feeling stung and confused.  
Katlin's POV  
Shortly after Chiron left, I came to. At least, that's what Annabeth said. She was muttering something about grilling Percy, which made me feel a little better. "Annabeth, what happened? All I remember is Percy yelling." I asked her. "Percy hit you with the creek. You had the flag!" She said. "The girls won anyways." She added. "Now, I have to go grill Percy. Chiron will be back soon."  
I don't know about Annabeth, but TWO HOURS LATER wasn't my definition of soon. "Sorry Katlin. I forgot to come check on you! You look fine. You can go." He said. Seriously? I could have told myself that. "Thank you Chiron." I said, then left.  
I went to sleep, and my dream was worse than ever. This time, Echidna seemed to know I was there. "Hello there." She rasped, her voice scratchy, like cats had used it as a scratching post. "You have came, of course." She didn't seem to only be talking to me. "You will have to go on a quest. I don't have a prophecy for you. I hate rhyming. That's Apollo's job. Wondering why you should go, Kat? Maybe you should consider your- ah, problem." She said. I knew she was talking about my rash. "Goodbye, stepdaughter." Then the dream faded.  
I sat bolt upright. Annabeth was up too. I glanced at the clock. It was five o'clock in the morning. "Annabeth?" I called. "What? Did you have a nightmare too?" She asked. "Yeah." I told her. "What about?" She asked. "Echidna." I said. "That's creepy. I had the same dream! A quest without a prophecy! Imagine that! I'll wake the cabin for inspection." She declared. "Annabeth. It's five in the morning. Just clean your bunk quietly." I said. "Oh. Right." She looked embarrassed.  
(Ti- Hi - Hi! That was fun to write!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Hi! If you read all my stuff, you'll know that I added disclaimers to everything! So don't sue me! I beg of you!  
DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN PJO!  
Katlin's POV  
Once it was an ok time for Annabeth to wake the cabin, she called out, "Everyone, I'm on cabin inspection, and if this cabin isn't perfect, then I'm giving us a zero!" Then she left.  
"Ok. Now what?" I asked. "We clean. Annabeth means it, and none of us want to do dishes!" Malcom said. "Ok." I got to cleaning. I didn't have much to clean, so instead I mopped. Then I cleaned the bathroom. No one was even done their bunk by the time I had cleaned the whole cabin. "Hurry up! Who taught you to clean? Sloths?" Suddenly, they were cleaning like crazy. "Inspection is starting!" Annabeth called.  
"Crap." McKenzie cursed. Then suddenly it was a rampage. Everyone was done cleaning in two minutes flat. Annabeth came. "Whoa. Who mopped?" She asked. "Katlin! She was a cleaning DEMON!" Tohmas said. Annabeth nodded grudgingly. "Five out of five." She told us. "Get ready for breakfast." I didn't have to be told twice. We all lined up. Malcom led us to the dining pavilion. Once we were there, we grabbed something to eat, and scraped some into the fire for the gods. I looked around. Percy was here, and he looked a little red in the face. Good. That meant Annabeth did a good job yelling at him. But, there was shock there too. Like Annabeth had this... Oh crap. No. Even I couldn't be that unlucky. I must be jumping to conclusions. I dug into my breakfast.  
After Annabeth had breakfast, we went to our first activity. Canoeing, and, just to my luck, it would HAVE to be taught by my favorite person in the universe, Percy. Great. The first thing Annabeth did was to give a friendly good morning to him, much to my disgust. "Annabeth! Save the MUSH for later. We've got canoeing to do!" Carlaigh called. Both Annabeth and Percy turned red in the face. "Uh. Well, you all know how to canoe, right?" Percy said. "Nope! I don't!" I called, much to his disappointment. "Okay, then, you can partner with Carlaigh. She's, ah, the best in this cabin." He said. Something told me that Annabeth was the best, but he wanted to be in her canoe. Whatever. "So, I still can't canoe!" I called. "Well, I'll teach you the basics. Row like this-" he demonstrated one way of rowing, "to go forward, and like this-" he showed me another way, "to go backward." He finished. "Carlaigh can show you the fancy stuff. Everyone, go grab a canoe!" He said. Carlaigh came and got me. "Let's go get a canoe." She told me. I followed her to the canoe shack. We grabbed a canoe, and I tried my best to help her get it into the lake. That's when I realized something. I was still in my 'pajamas'. At least no one could tell, since they were just some of the clothes my dad had bought me. We rowed off the shore. Once we were pretty far out, Carlaigh stopped rowing. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." Carlaigh told me. Then she lunged at me and knocked me out of the canoe. It was far to deep, and I couldn't swim! I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I decided right then that I HATED water. Then my poor confused brain remembered that I was drowning. I couldn't get up to the surface to breath, and my vision was closing in. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything.  
Percy's POV  
"Annabeth! There's something in the water by Carlaigh and Katlin's canoe! Help me get there. It's to heavy for me to pull out from here!" Annabeth and I were still on the shore. We had been talking. We ran to get a canoe. We grabbed one, got it to the lake, and started rowing. "Percy, why aren't we already there?" Annabeth asked. It was an honest question. We had been in the water for , eh, about ten seconds, so, we should be there. But I couldn't control the water. "I can't control the water. If I could, we would be there!" I said. "So we row!" It took us five minutes to get there, probably because of about ten billion prayers to my dad for help. That tends to help! So, once we got there, I looked at Annabeth. "Be back soon!" I told her and jumped out of the canoe.  
Instantly, I noticed a problem. The 'thing' in the water was definitely a body, and it was fifty feet down. Ordinarily, I would have no problem. But I couldn't breath this water. Oh gods. I'm in trouble. I swam down, but stopped after ten feet. I had to go up for air.  
I got up, gasping for air. "Did you get it?" Annabeth asked. "No." I managed to choke out between coughs. "But its a body, so I have to go again." I took one more gulp of air, and dove back under.  
This time, I wasn't taking no for an answer. As I swam, I forced the water to listen. Sadly, the effort made my insides burn. I was used to a tug in my gut, but this felt like a had just eaten a flamethrower. I didn't want to breathe this water, so I summoned an air bubble. After I took another gasp of air, I continued going down. It probably took me two minutes to get to the bottom. I summoned another air bubble and looked at the body. Oh frick. It would HAVE to be her. My favorite person, Katlin. "Annabeth is SO gonna blame me!" I muttered to myself. Then I focused on getting to the surface with her.  
I got up, gasping and wretching. "PERCY!" Annabeth was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You look almost dead!" She told me. That was pretty much how I felt, so didn't disagree. "Who did you find?" She asked. "Katlin. She been under for, about five minutes, and about two minutes without breath. I managed to get her some air." I told her. (I don't care if that possible, so THERE.) "Get her in the canoe." Annabeth told me. "Okay. I'll try." Sadly, I couldn't lift her, so we almost tipped the canoe trying to get her in. "There. Your turn." Annabeth said.  
"No. I don't have the strength to get in." I told her. "I'll help us along from out here." She looked at me. "Are you kidding? If you control the water anymore, you'll die!" Annabeth said. Her eyes welled with tears. I realized how much I had scared her. "I- I can't lose you as well!" She cried. I knew who she was talking about, but for once it didn't bug me. "I'll row us back to shore." She told me. "Okay." I said, not inclined to argue. She started rowing, and apparently even Poseidon was exhausted from helping us out, because it took us an hour to get to shore. Once we got there, Annabeth passed out. Great. Two unconscious people that I had to get to the big house. I wrapped their arms around my shoulders and started walking.  
I could see the racing track, and by some miracle, Connor and Travis were there. "Help!" I called out, hoping I was loud enough. I was. "What's wrong Percy?" Travis asked. Ordinarily, they would be bugging me about something, but it was to serious. "Get them to the Big House, please. I'm going to my cabin." Thankfully, they didn't argue. I got to my bunk and collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
(Connor and Travis DO get POV's, just so you know!)  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!  
Connor's POV  
Normally, if Percy told me that he was leaving us with the work and going to his cabin, I would have disagreed. However, he had two unconscious people with him, was soaking wet, which wasn't supposed to be possible, and looked almost dead. Needless to say, we did what he said. "You take Annabeth. I don't want her coming to and decking me." I told Travis. "Fine. None of us KNOW Katlin." Travis said. I grabbed Katlin and started walking towards the Big House.  
"-and you just let Percy go to his cabin in the condition you just told me he was in?" Chiron demanded. "Yes Chiron." Travis answered. "Go put those two in the infirmary, then come back here. You're coming with me to get Percy." Chiron said. "Yes Chiron." We said.  
Once we got back, Chiron led us to Percy's cabin. We got there and found him collapsed in front of his bunk. "He missed!" Travis whispered to me. The floor was soaked around him. "He was wet when you saw him?" Chiron asked. "Yes he was." We said at the same time. "JINX!" I yelled. "Under a roof!" Travis said back. Dang, he was right. "Well, we will have to get him back to the Big House." Chiron said. Instantly, Travis and I grabbed him and took of running. We beat Chiron back to the Big House. He was in the infirmary by the time Chiron got back. "Well, there's not much I can do now but give them nectar and ambrosia." He said. "You two are in charge of that." He said. "Yes Chiron." We said. We immediately grabbed some nectar and put it in sippy cups. We had to take care of them, but it was gonna be FUNNY!  
Annabeth's POV  
I woke up to someone, probably Chiron, giving me nectar through a sippy cup. The first thing that ran through my mind was, what the frick is going on? Then I remembered that Percy was in the water… wait. This wasn't the canoe lake. This was the infirmary. Katlin and Percy were in the surrounding beds. "Chiron? What happened?" I asked. "I really don't know, Annabeth." The voice wasnt right. "Uhh?" Percy groaned. "Why am I in the infirmary? I fell asleep in my cabin!" He said. "Connor and Travis, why am I drinking nectar through a SIPPY CUP?" Percy demanded. "Connor and Travis?" I asked. "Oh…you are SO GONNA DIE!" I told them. "FRICK! RUN FOR IT!" But Chiron had locked them in the infirmary. "Chiron set us up!" They wailed. "That's right!" Chiron yelled from upstairs. "Percy and Annabeth, take it easy. Your clearly still recovering." He said. "Yes Chiron." We agreed. Then we attacked. When we were done, Connor and Travis were the ones drinking nectar through sippy cups. "HA! Victory to us!" I yelled. "You mean, "Victory to Percabeth!"" Travis corrected me. "No. I don't know who Percabeth is." I told him. "You two!" He said. "Whatever. Here's you nectar. Drink up." I told him.  
Percy and I could have left, but then Katlin would be at their mercy. Even Percy agreed that was to cruel. So we stayed and waited for Katlin to wake up. Chiron had unlocked the door, so the moment Katlin came to, we helped her out of the infirmary. "So. What happened? Tell me one person at a time, starting with Katlin." He said. "I was canoeing with Carlaigh, and she pushed me out of the canoe. I- I though I was dead, until I woke up." She said. "Okay, Annabeth, your side." I started with when Percy had noticed something was wrong. "He said we needed to get there, so we ran to get a canoe. Percy couldn't control the water, so instead we both probably sent a billion prays to Poseidon. After that, we got there in about five minutes. Percy dove out of the canoe, and came back gasping ten seconds later. He said that it was a body, and-" I broke off, the fear I had felt for Percy then was setting in. "And it was fifty feet down. He could only get ten feet on one breath. He went back under, and came back five minutes later, looking like he ate a flaming torch." "I thought it felt more like a flamethrower, but go on!" Percy interrupted me. "He said that it was Katlin, and she had gone a long time without air. Somehow, we got her in the canoe, but Percy didn't have the strength to get himself in. He rode outside of the canoe, and I rowed us to the shore." I finished. "Oh, when I got to shore I fainted." I added. "Percy, add what you have to, don't retell the whole thing." Chiron said. "Well, in the five minute absence, I decided to refuse to take no for an answer. I forced the water to push me down and I brought air bubbles down for me to breath. I also sent them to Kat. But rather than a tug in my gut like controlling the water generally causes, I started burning up from the inside, like I had eaten to much ambrosia. Annabeth forgot to say that her good judgement save my life, too. If she hasn't said that I shouldn't try to control the water on our way back, I would have died trying. After we got to shore, we were all soaked. I carried Annabeth and Katlin to the running track and told Connor and Travis to take them the rest of the way. Then I went to my cabin to sleep." He finished. "Percy, you didn't sleep. You fainted from sheer exhaustion right in front of your bed." Chiron said. I couldn't help laughing. He had missed his bunk! "You may go. Annabeth, tell Carlaigh to come here immediately." Chiron told me. "Okay Chiron!" I said. Oh yes. Justice would be served to Carlaigh, good and proper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
(Hiyo! Did you like that chapter? If you didn't, I don't blame you. I didn't like writing it. By the way, Connor and Travis will only have POV's when they have to. Otherwise it's to hard.)  
DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN PJO!  
Katlin's POV  
I can assure you that getting knocked out twice in two days is NOT FUN. The first time was just, oh crap. The second time seemed a lot more real. Probably because it took longer. I had heard that after 5 minutes without air, you're a vegetable, but I had been without breath for a lot longer than that and was fine. Annabeth said it was because I was a Half-Blood. I decided not to ask questions anymore.  
"Katlin, stay on the porch. I don't want to scare Carlaigh. We need her relaxed." Annabeth told me. I was disappointed, but I understood. "Okay. But I want to hear her get grilled!"  
"We all do. Percy snuck in, and he said he'd record it so we can hear. Frankly, you can't be mad at Percy saved your life, you know." She told me. "Yes, I know." I told her, a little disappointed. I had enjoyed being mad.  
I sat on the porch, waiting for Carlaigh to come out. When she came, I grinned at her. She snarled. "This is not the last of me, child of Athena. I'll be back!" She promised. "For now, I'm escorting you to the Big House." I said. "That is your final insult." She hissed. I continued leading her to the Big House. "Here we are." I announced. Percy was hidden in the Big House with a video camera. He would be recording the entire thing.  
Percy's POV  
I heard Katlin enter the Big House with Carlaigh in tow. And I swear, if it weren't for Annabeth counting on me, I would 'forget' to record it. That Katlin really ticked me off. She upsets Annabeth, annoys me, AND I had to drag her halfway to the Big House. I was wondering if I would ever forgive her. I was hidden in the classic hiding spot. The supply closet. Chiron didn't know I was there, so I had to be silent. "So, Carlaigh, why did you push Katlin in the lake?" Chiron asked. "It does not concern you, Chiron." Carlaigh answered. I shifted so I could see. The door was partially open. "How does it not concern me when Katlin is under my responsibility?" Chiron asked. Instead of answering, Carlaigh whipped out a dagger. Rather than attacking Chiron, she plunged it into her own heart. "What are you doing?" Chiron demanded. "Seeing that you find out nothing." Carlaigh said. With that, she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. "I must think of an honourable death." Chiron said to himself. I stopped recording and waited for him to leave.  
When Chiron finally did leave, I snuck out and darted to the Athena cabin.  
Annabeth's POV  
"So that's it? Well, one thing is for sure. We have to make a shrine, and I won't be helping." I said. Percy looked at me playfully. "But your SO good at it! Remember the shrine you made me?" Kat looked at us. "You've had a shrine?" She asked. "He's had two, I've had one." I answered. She looked confused. "The first time, we had gone on a quest, and we hadn't returned when we were supposed to. My cabin had made a beautiful gray shrine with an owl on it. The Ares cabin had made Percy's shrine out of an old bed sheet with dead smiley faces and the word LOSER on it. The second time, Percy got marooned on Calypso's island for three weeks, and I spent a week making a nice shrine. It was sea green with a trident." I answered. "You should have seen it! I came out of the bush just in time to hear her doing the final honours. When she saw me, she went from saying I was the bravest friend she ever had to shrieking at me." Percy remembered. I had, but I had to defend myself. "You came out of the bush and I thought that you were dead Seaweed Brain. That and you weren't supposed to hear that. Also, I didn't like the news you told me." I said. "Okay. That's scary. Let's try for no shrines for us." Kat said. "Huh? We're not going on a quest yet Kat!" I said. "Right." She looked embarrassed. "Why would you be going on a quest?" Percy asked. "Oh, we had a dream last night." I told him. "Okay. That's creepy." Percy said. "How?" I asked. "I had a dream about a quest last night too!" Percy said. "Echidna?" I demanded. "Yeah. Let me guess. You two had the same dream." He said. It wasn't a question or a guess. It was matter-of-fact. "Yeah." I told him. "I wonder if we're the only ones." I guess that I meant to just think that, but I said it instead. "No." Percy replied. "It's just three for a quest. Let's go to the Big House."  
Connor's POV  
"So, what do You think it means?" I asked Travis. "No idea, but it's not good!" Was his reply. "No. I never could have guessed that." My voice oozed sarcasm. Most people thought that Travis and I were identical, which was true, but they thought we were identical in the mind, too. Not so true. We actually were quite different. I mean, we love tricks and pick pocketing and all that, but I basically live off of sarcastic comments, were as Travis just liked teasing. "Anyways, we need a quest!" Travis said. "Oh man! The last time I heard that, we were forcing Tantalus to let us find the Golden Fleece!" I told him. "Whatever. Let's go." We left towards the Big House.  
When we got there, Kat, Percy and Annabeth were waiting there too. "Did you drown Kat again?" Travis scolded. "No!" Percy responded in a tight voice. "Wow. Lighten up! It was a joke." I defended my brother. "Sorry. I'm not in the mood for jokes." Percy told us, but his voice was still tight. "So Chiron, we have to have a quest! Echidna said so! And all of us had that dream!" Annabeth told Chiron. "Wait. Echidna?" I asked. "Yes. That's what I just said." Annabeth told us. "Add two more voices to that plea. We were here to say that too." I said. "My answer is final. There will be no quest. Remember Liza?" Percy and Annabeth winced. (Don't worry. I won't spoil The Lost God!) "Yes. That is why the quest must be assigned by our Oracle." Chiron said. "Fine." We left.  
(How was that? That one I had writer's block on for a week!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
{Hi! I hope someone out there is reading this. I feel like I'm writing this for no reason. :(}  
Katlin's POV  
We met up outside the Big House. "So. Are we just going to sit here when we know we have to go on a quest?" Annabeth asked. I couldn't believe it. They didn't even know why this quest existed, and they were willing to disobey Chiron. "Does anyone know where we're going?" I asked. "Las Vegas." Connor answered. Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. "Wonderful." They muttered. "Just saying, I know we shouldn't ignore creepy dreams, but what is our motivation to go on this quest?" Travis asked. He had a good point. But I couldn't tell them. I knew. This rash was the reason the water had resisted Percy. I had known the moment Annabeth told me that. The rash was poison. I just didn't know what it did. Thankfully, Annabeth figured out why. "Because we'll be saving lives. Let's get packed." Annabeth didn't sound like this was the first time she had done something like that. "Cool" was the Stolls only reply.

Annabeth cornered me in our cabin. "I bailed you there. Now. I know you know why we're on this quest." Of course, she was right. I did know that I would die if we didn't go on this quest. But wasn't willing to tell her that. "The quest is a matter of life or death, like you said." I forced my voice not to betray me. Annabeth didn't look convinced. "Stop lying! You could endanger us all by keeping it a secret." She said.

I decided to show her. Maybe it would creep her out enough to stop asking questions. "You really have to know?" I asked. "Yes!" "Fine." I yanked on the collar of my shirt, exposing the rash Echidna gave me. "Oh gods…" Annabeth breathed. "That's creepy." "That's why I wasn't telling anyone." I told her. "Fine. No one has to know. If you need something to keep it hidden, threaten one of the Stolls with my name." Then she got packing.

I didn't have much to pack, so I got what I had and snuck out of the cabin. It was easier to sneak out during the day, because everyone expected you to sneak out during the night. We met at the canoe lake, which was the only place we could think of that wouldn't have anyone near it.

"So. We're heading to Las Vegas." Percy clearly didn't like this idea. "By the sounds out it!" Anything I could say to upset Percy was a good thing. Annabeth clearly didn't want to say anything that might single me out, no matter what it was about, so she didn't tell me off. Percy didn't like that. But, whatever.

The Stolls were busy trying to pick pocket his pen, but I didn't tell him that. Travis managed to get it. If Percy noticed, he didn't say anything. "So. Have you two got weapons?" Annabeth asked them. "Does Zeus have lightning?" They asked, which clearly meant they were loaded with nasty tricks. Travis grinned and tried to throw the pen to Connor, who dropped it. Instantly, it disappeared. Their eyes got wide. "Ah. Thank-you for finding my pen!" Percy said, grinning and holding the pen for them to see. "Oh Hades! We forgot the rule of Riptide!" Travis muttered. "Yes, yes you did." Percy's voice was gloating. "That's the first time I've ever foiled one of their plans." He whispered to us. I almost laughed. Maybe, with a little luck, this quest wouldn't be so terrible.

Annabeth's POV (I'm skipping back to the revealing.)  
"Oh Gods…" my voice trailed off. Katlin's chest was covered in a red, scaly rash. It looked painful. I could tell it was a curse, not just an allergic reaction or something normal like that. "That's creepy." That wasn't the nicest thing I could have said, but it kinda slipped out. "That's why I wasn't telling anyone!" She sounded upset. I suddenly felt bad for prying.

"Fine. No one has to know. If you need something to keep it covered, threaten one of the Stolls with my name." Anything to keep that hidden.

We honestly had no idea how to get out of camp together, so we split up into believable groups, with me escorting Katlin before coming back for Percy. That was the best way to do it. If all five of us were caught together, it would look suspicious. "Connor and Travis will leave first, then I'll take Kat, then I'll come back and Percy and I will sneak out. Don't look suspicious, but try to keep out of Chiron's line of sight." I told them. They already knew of course, we had been through this a hundred times. "Go!" Connor and Travis started walking towards the Thalia's Tree, laughing and whispering. They attracted no eyes. "Great. Katlin, we're going to pretend I'm going to show you something." I muttered. "Kay" was her only response. We walked across the field, hoping Chiron didn't notice. He didn't. "Okay. Stay here with Connor and Travis, and watch your pockets." I told her. I snuck back to where Percy was waiting.  
Percy's POV  
The others had gotten across no problem, so of course we had to get caught.

"Come on Percy!" Annabeth whispered. We started walking. We had decided that seen as how we saved each others lives, the camp would know we were on good terms. There for, we could act friendly on the way to the tree. We walked slowly, chatting about absolutely nothing. We were about halfway there when Chiron came out of the Big House. "Aha! You guys! I thought you knew me better! I've trained thousands of heroes, and I know when someone's sneaking out!" He told us. We had two choices. Call for the others to leave, or get us all caught, because they'd come get us. "YOU GUYS! GO WITHOUT US!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They ran off. "Stop them!" Chiron called. Some campers charged after them, but stopped at the boundary. They weren't supposed to leave either. "You two are coming with me. I'm calling your parents. You're spending the summer at your house this year. Annabeth looked at me. Her eyes said, talk to me later. I have a plan. Of course she did.

"Yes Mrs. Jackson. He needs to spend the summer with you. Why? Oh I'll let him explain that. Okay, bye." Chiron hung up the phone. "Come. Get on the bus. Argus is taking you home. Annabeth, your dad is picking you up." Chiron escorted us to the bus. I wondered where the others were at. We would have to find out later. They, of course, would be leaving clues only we could figure out.  
We got on the bus. Chiron locked us in. Instantly, Annabeth started whispering. "If you think you can convince your Mom to let you go on this quest, then you can go to her. If not, run the moment we're let of the bus. We already know that Connor, Travis and Kat will have gone to the bus station." It made sense. I knew my mom wouldn't let me go. If it were actually summer, probably. But in the spring, she'd be all like. "You have to go to school Percy!" Therefore, I was bolting the moment I got off the bus.

Of course, it didn't work out that way. Annabeth's dad had made arrangements for my Mom to pick both of us up, because he was on a business trip and Annabeth and her stepmom weren't on good terms at the moment. "Percy! Just what did you think you were doing?" Mom asked. "Mom, I had to go on that quest! Come on. You told me YEARS ago that I was to old for you to tell me what to do!" "Yes Percy. But now I'm not only responsible for you, but Annabeth as well. If it were just you, then I'd let you go." It made sense. "Annabeth, your dad will come get you in a week. I'm afraid you'll be sleeping on the couch, but I assure you, it's a comfortable couch." We got in the car.

When we got to our apartment, Annabeth and I had secretly decided to do NOTHING that day. That way, there would be no give aways. We sat around, laughed over stupid stories, and watched TV.

Annabeth's POV  
I had a plan. Of course I had a plan. When did I ever not have a plan? Anyways, I was practically prisoner of Sally's apartment. I was incredibly bored. I had been to Sally's apartment, of course. But I never realized how small it was… okay. Maybe I was feeling claustrophobic. Who could blame me? The longer I stayed here, the farther away the others got. "You guys! Time for supper!" Sally called.

When we got to the table, we found that Paul was home. Sally had, of course, made a wonderful, blue supper. We ate in silence. I mean, Paul and Sally talked, but Percy and I were silent. We had to much on our minds. We were tying to plan the route that Kat, Connor and Travis would have taken. "Are you two okay?" Sally asked. "Of course!" I told her. "Why wouldn't we be?" Wrong thing to asked. We had a million reasons not to be okay. "Well, you're so quiet!" She said, sounding like she had noticed my slip- up. Oh well. She would never catch us the way we would be going! I finished my meal and put my dishes in the sink. Then I went to Percy's room. We still just told funny stories. No strategies till after lights out.

"Sally, I don't mean to kick you out of your living room, but could I go to sleep? I'm really tired." I poured exhaustion into my voice. I was standing in the living room. I had decided put my plan into action. "Of course Annabeth. If you need anything, we'll be in our room." Sally told me. I cured up on the couch and pretended to sleep. Once they had been in their room for ten minutes, I pulled out my cap of invisibility. It, along with my dagger, was the only thing Chiron had let me keep. The rest of the things I had packed had been confiscated. I put on the cap and snuck into Percy's room.

"Percy!" I hissed. He was sitting on his bed, waiting for a "signal" from me. "Annabeth! You scared me half to death! What's the plan?" He asked. "We sneak out your window." I told him. "You're kidding. You know how I feel about heights…" he said. "It will be completely safe. I have a rope." I told him matter-of-factly. "A rope. I feel SO reassured." He was more against this idea then I thought he would be. "Look. We have to go on this quest. Let's go! I'll go get us some money." "How?" He asked, confused. "Chiron took all of money!"

"How much do you like stealing?" I asked him. "From who?" He answered my question with a question, which INFURIATED me. "Your mom." I answered. "You're kidding." He said. "Fine. You tie the knot. I'll be right back." I snuck off to the kitchen, where I just so happened to know Sally kept several hundred dollars. I grabbed a bunch of it, stuck it in my pocket, wrote an IOU to Sally, and snuck back to Percy's room.

"Are you done?" I asked him. "Yeah. Let's go." He started going down the rope. Once he was five feet down, I got on the rope. We seemed to be doing good until I heard a sickening RIP! and saw the rope falling towards me…

Travis's POV  
Oh my. This was a mess. The five of us who were supposed to go on a quest together were now separated. We had no choice but to keep moving, lest Chiron sent someone after us. The worst part was, someone had to be leader, and Connor was acting like we usually do, which is like a goofball. Not to be mean, but Kat was to young to lead. So I had to be all mature. Dang, I hated being mature.

"Would you two frickn' SHUT UP! You're going to get us kicked off the bus!" I said for the millionth time. "Lighten up Travis!" Connor told me. "I wish." I muttered to myself. We were on a bus, and had only been in it for maybe five minutes, and the driver had already told us that if we didn't start behaving, she'd kick us off. "SHUT UP BACK THERE!" The driver called. "Shoot." I muttered. "I told you guys to behave!" I hissed. "Sorry." They muttered. "We'll behave." Yeah. Right. That lasted about two minutes. Kat was always squabbling with Connor. "Shut the FRICK up!" I told them. They ignored me. "That's it. I'm pulling over." The bus driver told us. "Sorry." I muttered as I got off. The moment we were off, I started getting mad. "What the FRICK were you two $ &$?! doing! You got us kicked off the frickn' bus!" I yelled. "Travis, you're trying to be mature again!" Connor said. "Shut up Connor." I was out of patience.  
We started looking for someone crazy enough to let us hitch hike. It didn't really work, seen as how Connor and Kat CLEARLY didn't get along. They were arguing again.


End file.
